the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Orpheus
The Pilot Personality Michael is less confident in his abilities than many would guess. After the spectacular endeavor that was Water Main, he also hardly trusts intel any more; if he is not there to see it for his own eyes, he rarely believes it. Aside from that, he is a very caring young man, and almost preternaturally gifted at being a pilot. He is hard working, but not so much full of energy due to the stressors of piloting a suit. He very much cares for the other members of MythBusters, especially so for Ronin and Double-Headed Dragon. He is very much an emotional person, seemingly to a fault. He rarely plans ahead, believing that it is best to play it by ear, as some say. Occasionally, you can just barely hear him weeping from his quarters. Appearance Michael is a tall, muscular man. He still appears human while others have had nanites infused to their bodies to allow them to alter their shape, or perhaps letting them become something more than human altogether. He has medium length blond hair, reaching down to the nape of his neck. His facial features are obviously masculine; his cheekbones are high, higher than most others', and his chin is cleft. His face is clean-shaven, but dark stubble still shows along the edges and contours of his face. His eyes a bright blue, they once shone with hope for the world; yet, every day, it seems they grow only a little darker. Relations & Allies A member of the almost legendary 'MythBusters' squadron, Michael is surely no one to trifle with. It is rare that he will confront a source of conflict, but when he does, it is best to get out of the way. That being said, he is sure he has as many enemies as he does friends; however few both of those are. His interactions are primarily limited to those of his squadron, being socially apathetic, yet at the same time simply too afraid of losing those he could not have the chance to save. He cares for his squadmates dearly, though his seemingly uncaring disposition may make people think otherwise. The Suit "Orpheus," as it is most frequently called by others who examine it, is a goliath of a machine; yet even still bested in size by the likes of Fortresses, much like the one operated by Double-Headed Dragon. It stands at least a couple stories tall, its looks sleek yet at the same time possessing a certain amount of encumbrance. It is humanoid in design; not uniquely so, yet its appearance upon the battlefield is still distinctive. Its head is an amalgamation of materials. The back is a jet black material with a strong resemblance to iron, yet it has proven itself to be much stronger. Another substance seems to overlap this one at the side of the head, becoming something like a metal. Given its ability to withstand the pressures found at both the bottom of the sea, and the radiation found in space, many assume it is some form of superalloy. Numbers MechAnon's version (altered in M695's adventure) -WIP- Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Heavy Category:PACYOA: TE